Maya Brenin
Personality Maya is always seen with a huge smiles on her face, she is calm cool and collect and wont take no for an answer. She likes to be in control most of the times, and tends to like out shinning her brother. Despite the fact she is small, she will not back down from a good fight, and will always accept any challenge. History Rex and his twin sister, Maya, never really know whom their parents were since they were kidnapped when they were only 5 years olds. They were kidnapped not for being ransomed, but to be sold as child-labors, a modern time term for slavery. Although they were taken from their parents since a very young age, at least they both understood from the beginning that they are twin brother and sister, and so Rex has always been trying to keep the two of them together. There were countless times when they were about to be sold separately, but they always managed to make their employers (read: owners) not to separate them. The most often used method to make their employers keep them together was to threatened to kill themselves, an act that they would gladly do rather than being separated. There were also times when their various employers wanted to use Maya as an object to help them gained sexual pleasure, a position that children kept as sellable labors bordering on being slaves was not a stranger of. Rex of course never let such a thing befallen his sister, and in order to do so, he never stop at any length, even taking the place of his sister to being molested by their employers. A horrible thing that a boy had to go through, but Rex would rather have it done to him than to his sister. Apart from protecting themselves from their employers, Rex had stopped counting how many times he had to fight to keep his sister and himself safe from the other labors. It was a dark and nearly uncivilized live that they had to live among other laborers, everyone just concentrated on how to survive, even if it means destroying the life of fellow laborers. Maya herself also had her share of burden. She had to take care of Rex's wounds everytime he just finished a fight. People might think that she got the better deal of their situation, but Maya could never see it that way. Being powerless and unable to protect herself and the person she cared so much, and worse, she had to see that person being tormented and wounded to protect her was a position that she barely able to hold. She always wanted to fight for her own, but she knew that Rex would never let her. Once, Maya tried to fight to protect herself from being bullied by the older laborers. She lost, but managed to survive the fight with cuts and bruises. When Rex found out about it, he didn't say anything. Instead he just quietly cleaned Maya's wounds. And he cried while doing so. Maya never saw Rex cried. No matter how bad he was molested, no matter how bad he was beaten, Maya never even once saw Rex shed a tear. But that one time he cried because Maya was hurt. Since then Maya understood, that for Rex, seeing Maya hurt was the worse thing he could ever experienced, and Maya promised that from then on she will let Rex do the fighting, unless she was forced to fight because Rex was not around. And so they lived most their childhood and adolescent years working as child-labors, and being sold from one employer to the other. When they were 13 years old, they were sold to a pig farm somewhere in south-east Asia. There Rex and Maya stroke a close friendship with another older child-labor named Anthony. Just like Rex and Maya, Anthony was kidnapped from his parents when he was a toddler and sold around as child-labor. Rex, Maya, and Anthony grew very close together. So close it felt as if they were a family. Rex can even felt that there was something else grew between Maya and Anthony, but he just kept quiet about it, since he felt that Anthony might be a good enough person for Maya. Unfortunately their fate took a dark turn. One day they were working like usual, and another labor - a child not even 6 years old - made a mistake of giving the wrong kind of feed to the pigs. Their employer was angry and started beating that small child using a block of wood. Anthony tried to stop the employer, but the employer just grew angrier and he hit Anthony with the block of wood he was holding right on Anthony's temple, killing him quite instantly. Maya lost herself. She was grieved beyond measure, and it triggered her demigod-powers. She radiated destructive beam from her body that disintegrate everything it touched into piles of dust and sand, including Anthony's body that laid on her lap. Even the earth she was standing on turned to patches of sand. Every person in the vicinity didn't understand what had happened, but their instinct told them to run away as far as possible from Maya. Rex saw what happened and he too didn't understand what had happened, all he knew was he need to stop Maya that was already started to chase their employer who were running away screaming like mad. Fortunately Rex was able to catch up to Maya before she did anything to their employer, but seeing Maya like that, Rex knew that nothing could stop her from killing their employer. Rex didn't want Maya to do something she might regret later, and he certainly didn't want her sister to become a murderer. And so Rex did what he had to do. He picked up a pitchfork that was lying nearby and he drove that picthfork into their employer's body, killing him. It did the trick. Maya snapped out of her rage. But now Rex is undeniably a murderer, and the police will definitely take him away and seperate him from Maya. So they decided to use that opportunity and run away. They spent their first few days in freedom for running and hiding from the police. But then monsters started to appear and tried to kill them. Because they lived as child labors, they don't exactly ever went to school, but even for the limitations of their knowledge, the knew that monsters are suppose to be just myths, folk-lores, or make-believes. An yet they were confronted by those monsters. Unbeknownst to them, by living in the appalling condition of child-labor/slaves, cloaked their demigods' scents so that monsters couldn't detect them. But now that they're in the normal environment, their scent was like a homing beacon for the monsters to find them. Fortunately, their father, Batara Guru, decided to finally claim them. He'd been avoiding doing so because he didn't want his wife, Batari Uma, upset. But the other gods knew what was happening to Rex and Maya, and they implored Batara Guru to claim those children of his. After making sure that Batara Uma won't be furious - though she understandably felt betrayed and disappointed - Batara Guru send Batara Narada to take Rex and Maya back to khayangan since Batara Guru, as the king of the gods and heaven couldn't do it himself. Batara Narada, as jolly as ever, went down to the human world and easily found Rex and Maya. After a long explanations about who they really are, who their father is, and who Narada himself is, showing his godly powers and everything, Rex and Maya finally believed what Batara Narada said. Rex felt bitterness toward his father, and it was understandable since Batara Guru stayed quiet for all those years just because he didn't want his wife to be angry, but Rex tried not to show it so much since he saw that Maya was so happy to be finally able to know who their father was. Moreover, Maya was ecstathic to find out that she and Rex are about to be taken to the heaven by Batara Narada to meet their father. Seeing his sister in such joy made Rex unable to express his true feelings toward their father. Batara Narada took them to Khayangan, where Batara Guru and the other gods are already waiting. The other gods and goddesses are facinated by Rex and Maya's existence, since apart from Batara Kamajaya - the god of love, marriage, and fidelity - Batara Guru is the least to be expected to have children not from his wife. Unfortunately Batara Guru had to keep up his appearance as the king of the gods, and so he received Rex and Maya in a cold and professional manner, a decision that made Rex more angry at him, but Maya didn't care. She was just glad that finally Rex can finally stop fighting, and they can stop running and hiding. But Rex and Maya are both mortals, they can't stay in khayangan since the air in that place is so pure that it is toxic for human beings. But as the demigod children of the king of the gods, they also can't just go to Camp Java as normal demigods. They are both too powerful. Finally Batara Wrahaspati - the teacher of the gods - came up to Khayangan and offered a solution. He had been the director of Camp Java since that camp was established, and he was willing to step down from that position, and let Rex and Maya jointly fill in the position as the co-directors of the camp. The gods held a vote and they decided to offered that solution to Rex and Maya. Once again, Rex didn't say anything because Maya was just too happy and Rex didn't want to ruin her happiness. So they both accept the gods' offer to fill in the position as the co-directors of Camp Java. Together with Batara Wrahaspati, they both went down to the camp where they spent a few years under his and other gods' tutelage to prepare them for the position as the co-directors of the camp. And now, after the gods judged that they are ready, Batara Wrahaspati stepped down from his office as the Director of Camp Java, and since that day Rex and Maya have jointly took care of the camp as its co-directors. Gallery Maya 5.jpg Maya 4.png Maya 3.png Maya 2.png Maya.jpg